narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kurotsuchi/Archive 1
gender She is obviously a girl. This is not Haku or Deidara. Even Kishimoto wouldn't give a guy fishnet stockings. Please :I'm sorry, but Kurotsuchi is apparently masculine enough to have his/her gender questioned. Unless you have clear, solid proof of Kurotsuchi's gender, it will remain as "unknown." :Please sign your posts next time. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:45, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Apparent to whom might I ask? You? Then I question your ability to judge gender. Nobody believes she is man. She looks no more masculine than Temari. Again this is not Haku or Deidara. The girl has fishnet stockings for crying out loud! This is silly. (talk) 00:50, 5 July 2009 (UTC) anyone notice that she has hyuuga-esque eyes? :::Some earlier editors apparently thought Kurotsuchi was a man, and to be honest, the only thing pointing to Kurotsuchi being a woman is the stockings thing. Not really solid proof, if you ask me. It can easily go either way, so it's best to keep it neutral right now. At least until there is some more evidence. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:59, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::The fishnet, in my opinion, seems enough to support female. Regardless, this gender debate for people that apparently can only be decided if the character has breasts is starting to get annoying. ::::Start pulling sources from other sites to draw conclusions. Anything will do, anywhere will do.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:14, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Cause the part that's really ticking me off is that these always seem to be centered because the character whom seems female can't possibly BE female because they lack breasts. A anon's "our both right, we don't know but there's no breasts & Kurotsuchi is a male name" proves this.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:19, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Has no-one noticed that both Akatsuchi and the Tsuchikage are also wearing "fishnet stockings"? It proves nothing! - Ex Machinæ (talk) 00:41, 12 July 2009 (UTC) >> I SERIOUSLY hate Kishimoto for making characters that we can't tell the gender off....until we get proof of the gender, because we know that Kishimoto can be strange like that, just keep it at gender unknown. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 01:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Gender evidence I would like to bring forth some evidence pertaining to Kurotsuchi's gender. It might help solve this matter. # Kurotsuchi wears a skirt. This can be seen on page 1 of chapter 460; # Kurotsuchi's jacket shows curves around where the breasts would be. This is especially evident on page 14 of chapter 461; # Kurotsuchi uses as a first-person pronoun. This is a highly feminine pronoun used mainly by women in downtown Tokyo and the geisha quarters. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:16, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Works for me. What say you (other people not me or ShounenSuki).--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:17, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :I dont doubt ShounenSuki...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 15:24, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :The pronoun one is good enough for me.Thatother1dude (talk) 16:29, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ShounenSuki is right. Cooltamerboy (talk) 09:55, September 9, 2009 (UTC). Deidara I'm not familiar with Japanese honorifics and suffixes, but as far as I could see, Kurotsuchi referred to Deidara as Deidara-nii, which some have translated as brother. While there is a similarity of sorts, is there any truth in that translation? Omnibender - Talk - 16:19, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :If I'm not mistaken, Japanese people sometimes calls others "big bro" or "big sis" as a sign of respect, even if they are not related. Not sure though. Jacce | Talk 16:29, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Kurotsuchi does indeed refer to Deidara as . However this doesn't necessarily imply they are sibling. It just means that Deidara is older than Kurotsuchi and they were, in a way, close. Hinata calls Neji big brother as well, and Naruto calls Shizune big sister. It's possible they were siblings, but there's no way to be sure right now. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:12, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Family relations Is she really Tsuchikage's granddaugter, or did she just call him 'gramps' because he's old and they have a familiar relationship? I'm under the impression it was the latter. ZeroSD (talk) 08:46, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I doubt they are actually related. They don't act like grandfather and granddaughter. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:27, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Does she or does she not have hyuga eyes?--SkyFlicker (talk) 14:36, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure she doesn't. ZeroSD (talk) 08:14, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::look in the picture, she has no pupils, they look like the byakugan.--SkyFlicker (talk) 21:51, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Anko and Ino don't have pupils either. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:26, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I just got pwnd lol--SkyFlicker (talk) 00:15, October 5, 2009 (UTC) alot of people call old people gramps,granny,ect naruto even use it on chiyo and Tsunade Linkdarkside (talk) 19:28, December 5, 2009 (UTC) no, she is indeed his granddaughter. -bryan wrath, march 19, 2011 :It helps a lot to read the post date of a comment you're replying to, that was you won't comment on a post 1 year and ~4 months too late... '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 02:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Element? I am quite sure that she has earth element. If you look at the bottom middle of the scan, you can see a defensive(almost hemispherical) shape which most likely defended her against the pillars falling when Sasuke used his Susano'o. http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/468/11/ Shikamaru1994 (talk) 22:20, October 16, 2009 (UTC)Shikamaru1994Shikamaru1994 (talk) 22:20, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :You can't assure that it's an earth based technique! Could be the combination of two elements, her own kekei genkai... we'll have to wait til she fight against someone. Or should we write something like a trivia or speculation?? --Kiba91 (talk) 21:57, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Probably should refer somewhere in the article, because she is doing something to defend herself... Shikamaru1994 (talk) 01:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC)Shikamaru1994 ::"creates a dome to protect herself from falling debris." ~SnapperT '' 02:44, October 19, 2009 (UTC) By Default, 2 Bloodline Limits If a person has an elemental bloodline limit, then that person can only use the elements that makes them up. Yamato explained this. So if she has lava release (fire and earth release), and ALSO water release, would she not then be forced to have a second elemental limit, that includes water as well? Or do no rules in the Naruto universe apply to her? :Yamato never said a person with an elemental bloodline can only do the two elements that make up that bloodline. At least, not as far as I remember. Do you have a source? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:47, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::If it is true, it should be mentioned in chapter 316, pages 5-8. Jacce | Talk | 20:30, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't remember that either. All we know is that if you have an advanced nature, you automatically have access to the basic natures that make it up, they never said anything about being limited to those natures. Nothing says someone with an advanced nature kekkei genkai can't independently develop another nature. Omnibender - Talk - 22:24, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::I believe it was mentioned in 316, ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ksko6Vzsm ) when Naruto wonders if Yamato has three elements (earth, water, wood) Yamato replies that. "he only has access to earth and water based jutsu" so his wood element can't really be considered a third element. We also see other people, the fifth Mizukage being a perfect example. having two, said that she can use earth, water, and fire which compose her to bloodline limits. We have never seen ANYONE else EVER use more then the elements that make up their bloodline limit (Danzo only had access to wood element by having part of the first Hokage implanted into his arm, which was the only place he could use wood, and he only used wind though the parts of the body that did not have the Hokage cells) --Dragon Hacker (talk) 23:42, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::That might have more to do with the fact it's extremely difficult to master so many elements, rather than it being impossible or anything. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:49, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, just because Yamato didn't try mastering another element it doesn't he couldn't if he tried. Omnibender - Talk - 00:02, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Kurotsuchi could of only focused on the Lava style in terms of Element Fusions. We don't know what else she trained her self in so adding in other element fusions she hasn't admitted to have or display is speculation. Its like adding in Wood element for the Mizukage just cause she has the prerequisite elements.We add case by case as by going by the Tc's logic the Mizukage should have 3 element fusions as she has the elements needed for Wood but as we seen its up to the individual ninja on what they learn and merge(within their ability).Umishiru (talk) 00:24, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: saying she has more then one elemental fusion at this time is speculation, but the above example is a bad one because no one would speculate the mizukage has the wood element. She does not have the dna of the first hokage like Danzo and Yamato both have.Darthwin (talk) 14:55, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd just like to add that element fusions (or advanced nature transformations) can not be trained (at least in respect to obtaining them) but are instead a genetic trait passed down through specific clans, as noted within Chapter 316. Now just as a person who possesses both the earth and water elements necessary for wood releases is incapable of simultaneously utilizing both of them to generate the advanced nature in question due to their lack of the required DNA, Kurosutchi herself may not be able to use another advanced nature purely because it isn't part of her bloodline, despite having the relevant elements. It also isn't unheard of a person at this level possessing three natures (e.g. Kakashi Hatake), so it isn't unreasonable that Kurosutchi can manipulate three elements but that it is ultimately her genetics which decide what if any combinations can be created. Blackstar1 (talk) 17:15, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. It's the first example we've seen, outside of Danzo's artificially implanted kekkei genkai, of a user having both an element-combination kekkei genkai and a third element besides. The odd thing that strikes me is that it's not the same as her grandfather. ZeroSD (talk) 17:27, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::The entire Lava Release thing is very weird. It started out as a Tailed Beast ability connected with Iwa, then it suddenly also became a Kiri kekkei genkai, and now it also became an Iwa kekkei genkai. I sincerely wonder how Kishimoto-sensei is going to tie this all together. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:36, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::My bet is that the same combinations can simply occur independently, they don't have to be related. Especially as each Lava user seems to have a different set of jutsu, it may be each kekkei genkai is a unique variant. ZeroSD (talk) 17:53, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :I know it sounded like I Was saying they should have Wood but all I was pointing out that saying is flawed using teh Tc's argument.Besides didn't Kisame say its rare to see them outside Kekkei Genkai? So even if a person can do it outside bloodlines it seems to be through artificial means(biju,dna implant).I say issue resolved.Umishiru (talk) 05:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::i suppose he's assuming that because they can use the same base elements that they can probably have the same kekkei genkai. A lot of people share the same basic chakra nature that doesn't mean that everyone can combine the two to form a new element however. --Cerez365 (talk) 23:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai Relations If Kurotsuchi has this Kekkei Genkai, and Mei has this Kekkei Genkai, then (weird expiriments) dosn't that mean that they must be related? They both have something that is unique to a certain bloodline, so they both must be of that bloodline. If they are both of the same bloodline, then that also means there is the potential that they have a common descent from someone with the Boil Release Kekkei Genkai. Kurotsuchi also has Dust Release Kekkei Genkai within her bloodline, though she may or may not have the actual Kekkei Genkai. This also means there is the potential that they both have common descent from someone with the Dust Release Kekkei Genkai. This has got to be some seriously weird family tree.SkyFlicker (talk) 09:20, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :While it's essentially the same kekkei genkai the kanji for each is written differently one has the radical for fire and the other for water which could just mean that unrelated people may be able to use the same kekkei genkai but with different elemental base compositions.--Cerez365 (talk) 09:26, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Or they simply could share an ancestor from before the ninja villages were established. We don't know if Kurotsuchi has Dust Release, having a relative with the kekkei genkai doesn't automatically mean you have a kekkei genkai. Omnibender - Talk - 16:28, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I know this, I'm just saying that she has the potential to have it, as well as a possible potential for BoilSkyFlicker (talk) 22:18, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just because they share a lava bloodline does not mean they share boil too. Boil could have worked into Mei's family long after lava split between Iwa and Kiri. ''~SnapperT '' 23:09, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Image Can we add a new anime image of her now?Fishboy144 (talk) 22:08, February 17, 2011 (UTC)Fishboy144 :I've always thought it was colored manga > anime images.. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 22:10, February 17, 2011 (UTC) They changed it so that if the anime is okay we use the anime instead of the colored manga. So I think someone needs to put one in there.Fishboy144 (talk) 22:24, February 17, 2011 (UTC)Fishboy144 Infobox Okay this infobox picture switching back and forth needs to stop. How about we just put the anime picture in the infobox and we put the colored manga next to her appearance? Does that sound good?Fishboy144 (talk) 02:15, February 18, 2011 (UTC)Fishboy :Uhmm.. no? The colored manga image is much more clear and detailed than the anime one. Besides, your image does not contain the proper licence and rationale tags, making it unusable in articles. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 02:18, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Not really friend. We aim to give accurate depictions. Putting an image of Kurotsuchi with black eyes when we have a perfectly good one of her with the correct eye color isn't very accurate now is it? --Cerez☺ (talk) 02:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but could we atleast put up a picture of her that says "Kurotsuchi in the anime" like next to her appearance? If not okay but I just thought we should atleast have one image of her clearly in the anime.Fishboy144 (talk) 02:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Cerez I was actually referring to this one, not this one. The current one is fine, the other one had no licence and rationale. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 02:25, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Do we have a properly licensed image showing her from head to toe? If so, we can add that to the appearance section, like we've done with many other characters. Omnibender - Talk - 02:27, February 18, 2011 (UTC) WEll I submitted one but I'm not sure that it works, and also I tried to read about how to license and make it rationale and everything, but I don't quite understand how to do it. Also we could do what ahppened with Konan's infobox because its like exactly the same situation but that is just a suggestion.Fishboy144 (talk) 02:38, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :This is the only one available through out the episode, not that good, but better than some I've seen. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 02:54, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay well we'll jusst keep it there until a better one comes up.Fishboy144 (talk) 02:58, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Somehow in all of this I got confused. Is it that we keep the anime image there with the wrong eyes or the manga image with the correct eye color? Because i lost track of whatever "it" is referring to--Cerez☺ (talk) 03:10, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Please change the poor quality image of the manga by the image of the anime. That of Hanzo should also be changed, it makes the whole not very clean and mixed with images of poor quality. Itachou [~talk~] 18:39, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::They portray the characters incorrectly. Omnibender - Talk - 18:42, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes sir! Right away! But if you check again and it isn't changed keep refreshing your page!--Cerez☺ (talk) 18:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) the anime isnt completly wrong. she has light brown/pink eyes in the manga i know and black eyes in the anime but it is still official cuz the anime isnt a fan made thing or anything like that. besides, how unclear is it to use a manga image? if anyone hates the anime so much why dont they put up a manga image for narutos profile then? putting on a manga image just doesnt fit in with the rest of the wiki. who said her eyes were wrong? i know the anime is based on the manga and all but they make a few changes in the anime and so what? its not wrong. hey just edited a few things. Flight Technique In chapter 514 she appears to be floating in the air for quite a while. Is this the Flight Technique? --Yamanaka Ino (talk) 00:27, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :If you read that article, you'll see that Onoki can transfer flight to others. ''~SnapperT '' 00:31, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Gender confusion trivia Is it really necessary? Deidara's gender was also unclear, IIRC, but he does not have any trivia note about it, besides, not all fans were confused about Kurotsuchi's gender (or did I miss something and it was really mass confusion?). Also, she isn't like Ameyuri Ringo, whose gender is still unknown. --kiadony 09:35, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :I agree I never thought she was a dude.--Cerez365™ 11:56, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Trivia I just wanted to ask why my edit got deleted. I think mentioning that she speaks a Northern Japanese dialect is all right. ShadowoftheDarkness 19:32, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Firstly I can't verify if what you're saying is true. Secondly I don't think that's necessary- don't other characters speak in other variants of the Japanese dialect?--Cerez365™ 20:21, October 14, 2011 (UTC) It is right. You can also ask Shounensuki or Seelentau. She speaks in a northern dialect. Yes, there are also some other characters who speak in other variants of the Japanese dialects. For example, Fukasaku speaks in a Hiroshima Dialect.Well, in this Wiki, you´re superior to me, so it´s up to you. ShadowoftheDarkness 22:41, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not superior to you friend. I just think that something like that would have to be mentioned for everybody then it'd just become a hassle.--Cerez365™ 20:48, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, I think you are. You´ve achieved more than me in this Wiki, as well as being a member for a longer time. Not to mention your status and your high number of edits you made. As I said, it might be necessary. Same goes for Fukasaku, Gamabunta etc. I´ll ask my Japanese teacher. If there are too many, we skip it. ShadowoftheDarkness 21:08, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Still just an editor like you. I personally think it's unnecessary but that's just me. You never know, other might find it relevant.--Cerez365™ ::If the dialect she's speaks in can be verified, I see no harm in adding it, specially if there are some pronunciation particularities that are also present and discernible in the manga. Omnibender - Talk - 22:12, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I haven't really noticed Kurotsuchi speaking in any particular dialect. She uses as a first-person pronoun, making her sound rather rude and immature, but that's about it. Deidara uses , if I'm not mistaken, which is somewhat associated with the northern dialects, but is mostly used to give a character a country-bumpkinish flair. On the other hand, Akatsuchi uses , I believe, which comes from the Kyōto–Ōsaka region. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:59, October 14, 2011 (UTC) chakra should we include anything about her possible high chakra reserves. It was kind of alluded to in 612, with the way she was giving a lot more quicklime then the other shinobi. sleuther (talk) 2:57 December 15, 2012 (UTC) : Hello. sleuther (talk) 3:20 December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I see no such difference in the amount of quicklime she provided. Even her being in the foreground of that panel doesn't make it look like she's spewing more quicklime. Omnibender - Talk - 03:08, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: you see where her stream of quicklime shows escalation spikes or maybe reduction spikes, whatever. and normally if she wasn't shelling out gravity dictates those spikes wouldn't be there; as they are not with the other two visible streams. also, while all the other shinobi's cheek don't have cheek lines, her cheeks look as though they will explode with chakra. sleuther (talk) 12:25 December 15, 2012 (UTC) I can see it now: And of course we can't forget to add our references.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:56, December 16, 2012 (UTC) : No, no, the other shinobi have NO cheek lines, that is a drastic difference regarding the chakra level of one person! xD Heck, I really did laugh because of this! (talk) 15:28, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh dear my mistake. Well that's what the community is for~ While we're at it, we should call out that lazy Sarutobi as well (fourth one from the right) his cheeks weren't going to explode with chakra like the other hard-working ones.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:35, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I see the panel they're talking about. She's puffing out her cheeks. Which could imply she's blowing harder, that she's in the foreground so Kishi decided to draw that line and not bother with the dudes farther back or perhaps that she actually needs to try harder to perform this technique than the others implying the opposite of what you're saying. Honestly, there's nothing here to imply Kurotsuchi has a lotta chakra, just a lot of hot air. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 15:40, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok, she's just trying harder than the other shinobi, that's why. you know manga artists are getting sloppier and sloppier. if she is just struggling with the jutsu, something like a sweat drop, or some shaking, a nerve poping out would have been nice. you know something like we've seen chapter after chapter now, with naruto, kakashi, guy, etc. seriously all she looks is PO'ed. Really, blowing. i never new the breathing process played such a large role in the spitting out elemental attacks. i; maybe, can see like a 'last little bit in the toothpaste tube' situation, but clearly she was consistently giving just as much (IF NOT MORE) than all the other shinobi. Either they must have super lungs and it just wasn't explained or we can all just assume that everyone is taking deep breaths off print. But lets not refer to the picture below that one, that shows that at least on her side there was no shortage of cement, nor the one where she was shown using that move against kabuto like a pro. Heck lets just not include the reasoning, that she has just been in a war like everyone else, that the other main character like darui are showing signs of low chakra (based on the number of his lazers being significantly reduce. maybe why he need sakura's chakra; Cerez! And yet; Cerez, based on the other users you can tell he has high chakra) and Shee (that is why, you don't see any lighting this time). But no lets just assume that every iwagakure cement user; that has made it this far, has the same chakra control. Or no how about we assume that some of them just didn't really want to subdue the juubi, so they only put as much effort in as everyone else. Yup; Cerez, she was good enough to be a body guard because she has a slightly useful water attack and she is Onoki's granddaughter. But no, i forget that illustrators spend painstaking time and effort to draw such minor things; to depict physics, so that we may disregard them instead of use them to ruffly measure things like speed, strength, etc. But hey, if Cerez can only give an objective opinion on chakra levels when some character exclaims "what chakra levels!" or if someone happens to summon Gamabunta, go ahead and need someone to lead you by the nose all the time. i bet you think that teachers aren't enough; we need mathematicians there to assure children that two plus two invariably equals four. sleuther (talk) 2:37 December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cerez. It's too bad we can't claim that Tsunade has large chakra reserves, because Jiraiya has yet to push her down a chasm; forcing her to summon Gamabunta. Hah; well, move to France and eat some frog appendages, buddy. i bet you'd regard them as a delicacy. sleuther (talk) 3:10 December 18, 2012 (UTC) :can one consider them as a delicacy if they make one's cheeks explode with taste? xD :no seriously, what you are talking about makes no sense. and it seems like you use every talkpage you can take to state what you don't like about this wiki. use the forum next time, or dicuss on some user talk pages, but not here. (talk) 09:07, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::what are you talking about? When a manga artist depicts tree limbs moving, it's not because he is trying to make them 'dancing trees'. It's because of wind, idiot. Maybe its because i don't want to read a manga where everyone's power levels are the same if they can't summon some giant animal. especially if they're not background character (You ever think there can be subtle and simple differences just based on that. They aren't main characters but they aren't background so there has to be some difference.) Her jutsu was the only one showing fluctuations spikes. And its not like she was there using it for hours before her teammates chipped in. They release chakra from their mouths. Maybe it builds up. i highly doubt they puff out their cheeks because it's fashionable. And the short answer to your question. It's easier. Yes i am into geeky things like manga, but im not going to waste my time learning and going through the proper channels to argue with geeks who's idiocy and inability to judge subtle aspects is ruining a manga. sleuther (talk) 4:26 December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::oh snap, idiot? geeks? idiocy and inability? you can't imagine how insulted I am right now. Well no, actually, my cheeks are exploding with laughter. xD and in fact, you are wasting your time trying to roll over this wiki with your cute little outbursts. ::anyway, what you are talking about still seems pointless to me. Even though I can understand your wish for the side characters not to be useless, assuming that they are soooo strong because they give their best while throwing up cement is wrong. In fact, it can also just be as Hawkeye said. Can you prove, I mean, really PROVE him wrong? go ahead, make your cheeks explode with arguments. (talk) 09:37, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Wasn't really direction that at you personally. Don't know why you would take it that way. Just another thing you were wrong about i guess. As far as we know she was the last shinobi in line. Though it's hard to tell; as far as we can see in the pic bellow that one, the person on end had no problem keeping up with the rest. Her's was the only one showing signs of speed changing. i have a hard time believing that she's turned into the big bad wold. huffing, puffing, and wheezing. especially without showing less results, her past usage, and that fact that her abilities put her a cut above the rest for body guard (however pointless that one is). Not to metion she had no facial features of exhaustion. All she looked was pissd. Kind of like me. or maybe i should just say "ME ANGRY". sleuther (talk) 5:01 December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh, and to clarify that; because i know you'll want me to. Chakra output has nothing to do with breathing. Other than the person must be breathing. Never before has it been stated that they have to exhale hard to try harder. since they had just started and i doubt that there would be such a big gap in the speed (as far as that really long spike tells me). Its not like they turn their chakra into cement and then use more chakra to propel the cement farther when they run out of chakra. that cement is going to go as far as however fast that chakra was coming out before it changed nature.sleuther (talk) 5:11 December 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Don't want to butt in, but please continue sleuther, you are in fact the greatest clown on this wiki, perfect to entertain everybody around you. Don't you sometimes ask yourself why nobody here takes you seriously? But, no, please don't ask yourself that, otherwise you won't be such a fun guy here anymore. (talk) 12:35, December 18, 2012 (UTC)gnormi333 Why I took it that way? well, I think it's because of your sentence "It's because of wind, idiot." don't know what you meant with "Wasn't really direction that at you personally". Just another nice method to try to call me wrong? well, that one failed, exatly like your attempt to prove hawekeye's theory wrong. Oh, wait, you didn't even bothered trying, rigth? this is such a sad story, now even others start to "butt in" and post random insults. Guess it's time to end this sensless discussion, it all reminds me of the never ending discussion with x29 about the lightning transmission. sometimes, you guys just have to accept a lost case. end of story. (talk) 12:58, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :::With people like you judging what goes up, i can see why people say wiki is useless and full of bull. Really, she struggling to keep up. May kakashi; or even more so Guy, slap you for being unable to distinguish manga facial features that signify stress. why don't you guys go scrutinize some Clifford; it be more your speed. You can explain how he's big, and red. Don't forget he's a dog, now. By the way, im still making a fool of you jokes on the sakura page. sleuther (talk) 5:03 December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::yeah, nobody cares anymore. sucks for you, doesn't it? (talk) 22:35, December 18, 2012 (UTC) It's getting downhill, where are admins when needed? lol--Elveonora (talk) 22:50, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :can't say it's getting downhill, it was just total crap from the very beginning, so the quality of this conversation has not changed much. (talk) 23:20, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Here some more to make you look more stupid. "She is struggling to use the jutsu"; really? Do you know what they are doing? They are filling a hole. You know where they are standing? Right next to the freaking hole. You would think (well maybe not you) if she were having a tough time, she would just stick her head over the side and do what she can. i really don't know what you numbskulls are implying she is doing; trying to 'one up' her teammates, but failing. Do the world a favor and never become a detective or a doctor. You know, things that require attention to minor detail.sleuther (talk) 6:40 December 18, 2012 (UTC) :same goes for you, you would end up looking into a person's stomach, wondering about all the freaky little details nobody cares about. aha, so you are saying they are filling a hole and so they need to have a lot of chakra? but wait, they didn't actually filled it, right? they just covered the legs of the ten tails, right? might as well the wind direction count in your view? maybe there was head wind, so she even had to blow harder, which we could see as an unbeatable testament of her skills. xD (talk) 23:51, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Admins Elveonora? surely you jest... YOu guys need to stop feeding the troll and start ignoring this discussion so it does because if Sleuther really and truly knows nothing about drawing styles as basic as: if you're drawing a group of people the ones that are in the foreground have the most details because they're the ones who persons usually focus on and it goes down becoming less and less detailed, then we can't do anything but recommend that he watch the anime and put down the manga, because he won't survive it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 05:47, December 19, 2012 (UTC) i was going to let this go, but it's so nonsensical, i can't. a head wind? this is what i mean by no attention to detail. they are surrounded by a giant ring of dust. there is literally no better opportunity to draw a head wind. thanks to the situation, if kishi wanted you to see a head wind there would be no doubt that what your looking at is a head wind (darn dust and it's funny way of being carried away by wind, huh). and of course you neji fan boys would only be interested with how characters use chakra, if they are shooting it out of their but. ("so she even had to blow harder, which we could see as an unbeatable testament of her skills"_94.135.247.37) it's too bad neji died, all they would have needed to win the war was a bean burrito. You; 94.135.247.37, can't even follow my previous arguments, for crying out loud. i didn't say that those iwagakure ninja had large reserves of chakra because they were filling the huge hole. i said that if kurotsuchi's chakra reserves were so low, there was no need for her to strain herself, because there was plenty of other ninja; with plenty of chakra, to get the job they were doing done. which i never said wasn't just covering the bijuu's legs. And Cerez; the foreground? you can only see like 20% of her. by that logic the guy standing next to her is more in the foreground then her (and as such the focus of the slot,hm.) if you can't tell when the focus is on minor details (which is why; basically, only minor details are shown) instead of the character, then you have no business explaining fiction. Hey Cerez, you know why trolls never go hungry? It's because the fools crossing the bridge, never have enough brains, to match wits with a simple riddler. and yes, i came back only because have the last word is so sweet. sleuther (talk) 8:24, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Friend, you should have let it go. We almost forgot just how stupid this theory was. Like I said before, you take every little detail and blow them out of proportion, that's not a trait you can survive here much with. Everything in that frame has 0 to do with science and everything to do with art.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:30, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ::I can't believe he took the joke with the head wind serious thought....it's kind of sad actually, how he spends a lot of time writing these damn long rants, even if he knows they will do absolutely nothing. Don't know if you can call that a successfull troll, or a failing one. (talk) 01:35, January 31, 2013 (UTC) since when did a bunch of cement need to be made artistic by adding a bunch of tiny spikes? and; 94dbag, if that was a joke, insult, or whatever, it clearly didn't serve your purpose, if by adding a little logic makes it pointless. sleuther (talk) 8:45, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :apparently, it did, because after all, it forced you to respond to it and make you the clown you are once again, sluther.;) (talk) 01:46, January 31, 2013 (UTC) if you need some random insult to win an argument, why even have an argument in the first place. seriously i can smell the redneck on you 94. that's how you work an insult in with talking points.sleuther (talk) 8:50, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :because this is not an argument to begin with, it was a nice trolling rant of yours, and I must say, it's quite entertaining. ;) (talk) 01:53, January 31, 2013 (UTC) really because a lot of the comments seemed to try to dispute my theory before you put your clown suit on. seems like an argument to me. but you know how i know for sure that this is an argument? because all an argument takes is for one person to say 'im making the argumen' that kishi isn't trying to make her a flashy ninja he showing that she is more adapt with the jutsu than the other ninjas, ya redneck.image sleuther (talk) 8:58, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :yeah, and with your argument, you are and will be alone. good luck talking to yourself forever, things won't really change anyway. ;) :oh, and redneck?image (talk) 02:03, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Fine, i'll drop it, but after one more post. i just want someone's (besides 94's) point of view on this. if this is just art and not minor details to show acceleration or decreasing of the jutsu's speed (and maybe substance), how come after the small random spikes at the bulk of the jutsu, there are not one, not two, but three spikes at the bottom of the stream? each decreasing in length and width from the one prior. or is this just coincidence. and im not alone, 94. for some one who says no one is going to respond to me, you've been an awful chatty kathy. and i mean AWFUL.sleuther (talk) 9:16, January 30, 2013 (UTC) actually that might be two. the third may just be the stream itself. but still. also lets take into factor the wind shall we. the jutsu is firing at a slant. there would not be spikes on the bottom of the stream due to the wind blowing into it. they would be on the top.sleuther (talk) 9:25, January 30, 2013 (UTC) manga artist don't add little details just to make a jutsu; that is hardly even on the page, look cooler! you two bit hacks.sleuther (talk) 9:36, January 30, 2013 (UTC) and what's a sluther? i have no idea what you were trying to do with my name, there. if it isn't obvious; if no one is going to try to explain something such as unnecessary detail, with anything but 'they were making something you mostly can't see showy; and moderators are just going to ignore me, then im just enjoy the perks of no moderating. sleuther (talk) 9:50, January 30, 2013 (UTC) oh the poor people that come here looking for answers. and the poor artists, who's slightly more complex drawings (SLIGHTLY) are lost on those who can't factor in mundane physics. sleuther (talk) 9:54, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :People that come here looking for answers like that aren't uncommon because there are a lot of people who over-think stuff, but you sir, are by far the most idiotic one ever.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:29, January 31, 2013 (UTC)